stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot/Archief DEZE GEBRUIKER HEEFT EEN HEKEL AAN WIKISTAD EN IN HET BIJZONDER AAN BOEKOE GREENDAY2 EN PIERIUS MAGNUS. HET IS VERBODEN DEZE OVERLEGPAGINA TE BEVEILIGEN. :Ben je d'er nog? Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:57 (UTC) We hebben net ontdekt dat Skeend "strafkamp" betekent in het Aeres. Bent u bereid om de naam te veranderen naar Scheende of Ysselaerden en het dorp te vernederlandsen (dus ont-strafkamp-en)? --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:26 (UTC) :Eh.. Bucu, dit zou ik niet doen als ik jou was.. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::Ik doe het ook niet, iemand anders gaat het doen :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) :::Ik heb hier geen zin in.. Dit is zo afgesproken met de bevolking die godverdomme 80% uitmaakt en dit kan de rest niet alleen bepalen. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::::Dwing me niet tot een annexatie! :P Btw bemoei jij (Nyttfroner) je er ook mee :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:30 (UTC) :::::Allicht ja! Ik heb geen zin in een ruzie met de mensen.. Ik vind het wel weer goed zo. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:31 (UTC) ::::::Bucurestean, het is maar een naam Pierlot Adrianusz 31 aug 2009 13:43 (UTC) :::::::Strafkamp? --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:45 (UTC) Om de tafel Esdoornheuvels, vaak gezien als grens tussen Oost en West, wil graag om de tafel zitten samen met Skeend en Nyttfronsey om een moderniseringplan op te stellen. Het gaat van voorstellen over het vervoer tot economie en bestuur. Wat denkt u? --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 16:51 (UTC) :Goed idee Pierlot Adrianusz sep 2, 2009 17:04 (UTC) ysselaerden Is t in het Nederlands nou Ysselburg, Ysselburcht of wat? :P sep 2, 2009 17:56 (UTC) Station Ben jij het eens met dat er ook een klein stationnetje bij de luchthaven van Ysselaerden wordt gebouwd? Dat gaat ook bij Nyttfron gebeuren, er stoppen enkel stoptreinen ;) sep 4, 2009 13:32 (UTC) :OK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 13:37 (UTC) ::Dat ging makkelijker dan k dacht :P sep 4, 2009 13:38 (UTC) Hierbij ben je, na 2 jaar, officieel burger! :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:05 (UTC) :EINDELIJK! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:11 (UTC) ::Huisje kopen in Molenbeek? De prijzen zijn zeer laag --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:12 (UTC) :::Bedankt... maar dat is een restaurant. Je mag ook een restaurant openen als je wil :D --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:14 (UTC) HSL3 Wil je dat de HSL3 op Skeenth Industriewijk stopt, de toekomstige lijn tussen Nyttfronsey en Newport vol snelheid? Ik was eig. van plan om het niet te doen ;) sep 5, 2009 14:24 (UTC) :Ding dong dang deng. sep 5, 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :::Hmm sorry, heb het ff bestudeerd maar het is niet mogelijk aangezien geen ruimte is om sporen bij te bouwen ;) sep 5, 2009 16:33 (UTC) Zeker weten? --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:58 (UTC) :Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Waarschuwing Normaal praten & gedragen of je krijgt een block. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :Maar skeenders willen Sjors of Cleo denk ik niet als gouverneur Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::Jij wil dat niet. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:18 (UTC) Machtsgreep Stel je voor: ik doe een machtsgreep. Wat gebeurt er dan? En hoe begin ik er één? :) Ik ben natuurlijk niks van plan, gewoon pure interesse... ;) Dr. Magnus sep 15, 2009 16:09 (UTC) :Je kan dan geblokkeerd worden Pierlot Adrianusz sep 15, 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::Dan moet je dat slim aan pakken, ik heb het als enigste geloof ik gedaan tijdens de burgeroorlog sep 15, 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::: (Ik sta bij dit tekstje op grapjesmodus) Dan starten we toch een nieuwe burgeroorlog? Voor activiteit is het iniedergeval wel leuk. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 15, 2009 16:29 (UTC) Hé, ja! Wat meer "Spanning & Sensatie"! Dr. Magnus sep 15, 2009 16:41 (UTC) :Geloof me dat wil je niet, er komt alleen ruzie van en vernietiging, momenteel is wikistad erg actief en misschien is het wel op een van zijn hoogtepunten, ik zie dus geen reden om een nieuwe oorlog te starten sep 16, 2009 09:10 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:51 (UTC) Je verzoek Je verzocht me mijn wijzingen op je pagina terug te draaien, hier: http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Pierius_Magnus Ik heb dat nu dus gedaan, zoals je kunt zien bij de pagina: Pierlot Adrianusz Tevreden? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:55 (UTC) : Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 06:00 (UTC) Mooi. Kun je nu weer bijdragen leveren? Zou wel mooi zijn, er is namelijk een Tweede Burgeroorlog aan de gang en die is erg heftig. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 06:58 (UTC) :ik Kan geen bijdragen leveren. Timo heeft me voor eeuwig geblokkeerd Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:34 (UTC) ::En terecht ;) Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:39 (UTC) :::Nietterecht meneertje sukkel Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:44 (UTC) Wat heeft 'ie gedaan dan, Greenday? Oh, en wist je al dat er een Tweede Burgeroorlog is begonnen, die gister is uitgeroepen door ene "Alexander"? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:42 (UTC) :Pierlot, een burgeroorlog duurt toch meestal maar een paar dagen, ja toch? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:47 (UTC) ::De eerste wel ja maar ja een burgeroorlog kan ook 20 jaar duren Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:48 (UTC) Wat denk je, zal Bruno Banda, de zwarte Ridder, stand houden? Of is 'ie deze week nog verslagen? Wat zijn zo gezeged, de verwachtingen? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:50 (UTC) :Ik denk dat hij verslagen wordt Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:50 (UTC) ::Dat ie door mij doodgebombardeerd wordt, zo gaat het namelijk altijd XD Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:51 (UTC) :::Haha+5555555555555555555555555 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:52 (UTC) Wie waren "de slechteriken" in de vorige burgeroorlog? En heb je die ook platgebombadeerd tot ze zich overgaven? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij was Jillis een schurk in de vorige oorlog, een ook greenday2 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:55 (UTC) Dus er is weinig hoop voor Bandaland... :P De grootste schurk wint altijd: wie is die grootste schurk? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:57 (UTC) ::Neen, Jillids en ik waren de goeien :p Bucu wou een koninkrijk, en OWTB was een fascist :o Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:57 (UTC) :::Maar jij zat wel dat leuke Nyttfron te bombarderen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:58 (UTC) :Maar géén van jullie is zover gegaan De Vrye Banck te overvallen, de gevangenissen te overvallen, gevangenen te bevrijden en twee militaire basissen te veroveren... of wel soms? Dus nu is er wel een ernstige oorlog gaande! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:08 (UTC) ::Ik wil bevrijd worden! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:23 (UTC) Komt voor de bakker! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:26 (UTC) :Met vrijlaten bedoel ik ontblokkeren Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:28 (UTC) Dat kan ik niet, omdat ik geen moderator ben. Maar lees Pierlot Adrianusz eens en Tweede Burgeroorlog (*onderaan*), en je zult zien dat in elk geval jouw personage vrij is (dat is alles wat ik kan doen). Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:31 (UTC) Wil Bucurestean ook blocks van ip-adressen opheffen? Ik kan namelijk no~g steeds niet editten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:41 (UTC) :Bucu? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:48 (UTC) Jillis zit een raar spelletje met ons te spelen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:46 (UTC) Greenday2 doet een beetje raar Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:56 (UTC) Bucurestean, voor in het geval je dit leest, geef Timo geen bureaucraatrechten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:58 (UTC) Vrij Pierlot, je bent vrij. Je kunt weer bewerken en alles. Maak er dus gebruik van en meng je in de Tweede Burgeroorlog! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:45 (UTC) :Je moet ook even #807 en #809 unblokken. Ik kan namelijk nog steeds niet editten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:46 (UTC) Moet jij me even vertellen welke dat zijn. Geef me hier de links en ik regel het voor je. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:48 (UTC) :Ze staan hier bovenaan. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:50 (UTC) Ok... kun je nu editen? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:53 (UTC) :JA! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:53 (UTC) Ok. Sluit je dan aan bij Bandaland van Bruno Banda en doe mee aan de Tweede Burgeroorlog! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:55 (UTC) Ik sluit me aan BIj Ovetabia Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:55 (UTC) :Overtabia heeft een alliantie met Bandaland. En ik heb je bevrijdt, niet hun. Bovendien: als Bandaland wordt verslagen wordt Ovetabia ook verslagen, dat is de achterhoede. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:58 (UTC) ::Oh! IK sluit me aan bij de Bandalanders Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:59 (UTC) Mooi! Zet maar onderaan in het artikel Tweede Burgeroorlog, dan is het officieel. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 11:00 (UTC) :PS: Bucu heeft je moderator gemaakt! Je kunt nu mensen blokkeren of de-blokkeren, pagina's beveiligen, etc. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 11:02 (UTC) ::Zorg ervoor dat Libertas onschadelijk wordt. --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 11:03 (UTC) Blok Pierlot, stop Greenday2 te blokkeren! Laat hem gewoon met rust: probeer het met elkaar uit te praten ofzo, anders wordt je straks nog van de site afgeschopt! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:06 (UTC) :Hij moet op houden de bombardementen weg te doen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:07 (UTC) :Gestoord kind, het is niet omdat je autisme hebt dat ik dit hoef te pikken! Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 12:08 (UTC) ::Does niezo raar daarnaast moet ik jou stad bombarderen dat hoort nou eenmaal bij de oorlog Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:09 (UTC) :::Ik moet niet raar doen?! Man, jij haalt het bloed vanonder mijn nagels! Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 12:10 (UTC) Pierlot, ik heb je twee uur blokkade gegeven om af te koelen. Greenday en Pierlot, ik kan niet op de chat komen, geef me een direct-link please, dan praten we het op de chat met elkaar uit. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:09 (UTC) :Ik weet niet hoe de IRC werkt Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 12:12 (UTC) Ik weet het ook niet. Greenday, geef eens een link dat je direct in de chatbox komt ofzo want ik krijg steeds een melding dat ik er niet in kan. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:16 (UTC) :EN PIERLOT: HOU OP MET HET TERUGDRAAIEN VAN ALLES WAT GREENDAY DOET! LAAT HET EVEN RUSTEN EN BLOKKEER DIE VENT NIET STEEDS! NEEM EVEN PAUZE EN DENK RUSTIG NA! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:17 (UTC) Afgelopen Nu is het voor jouw afgelopen. Uit met de pret. Je hebt je kans gehad. Ikzelf wilde je nog een laatste kans geven, ik had het berichtje al klaar: Ik heb een voorstel: neem een pauze, gewoon een dagje rust. Raak niet helemaal oververhit nou. Ze zullen je voorgoed van de site afschoppen zodra ze de kans krijgen. Wil je dat? Nee, vast niet! Maar het gaat wel gebeuren! Tenzij je nu tot inkeer komt. Tenzij je je nu bedenkt dat je je vreselijk aanstelt, je excuses aanbiedt aan Greenday en vraagt of ze je maar een weekje willen blokkeren ipv voor altijd. Denk logisch na, aub. Dit is je laatste kans. Onthoud dat goed. Als je deze verpest is er geen weg meer terug. Zie je? En wat doe jij? Je blokkeert me steeds zodat ik het niet kan plaatsen! Nu heb je het voor jezelf en anderen verpest. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 13:17 (UTC) LEG GODVERDOMME NU UIT!!! NOU MOET JE EENS HEEL GOED LUISTEREN MANNETJE! WAT IS JOUW PROBLEEM? WAAROM DOE JE ZO GESTOORD? LEG AUB EENS HAARFIJN UIT, DAT BEN JE ONDERHAND WEL VERPLICHT! IK BEN DEGENE DIE JE HEEFT GE-UNBLOKT EN JE PAGINA HEB HERSTELD TOEN JE ME DAAROM VROEG. EN WAT KRIJG IK? STANK VOOR DANK, DAT KRIJG IK!!! WAAR HEB JIJ LAST VAN?! IK WIL JE MET ALLE PLEZIER UNBLOKKEREN MAAR VOORLOPIG NOG NIET. GEEF EERST EEN REDEN DAT JE TE VETROUWEN BENT, EN LEG ME UIT WAT JE MANKEERT. DAN PRATEN WE VERDER, AKKOORD? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:03 (UTC) :Pierlot. Ik eis een uitleg. Ik neem aan dat je ooit weer terug wilt komen op deze site. Luister dan goed: als je niet uitlegt wat er met je aan de hand is, waar je last van hebt, en waarom je gister zo doordraaide, zul je nooit meer terugkomen op deze website. Ik neem aan dat je dat niet wilt, luister dus en leg uit. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:12 (UTC) :IK KOM NOOIT TERUG ALS JIJ EN GREENDAY EN BUCU NIET WEGGAAN VAN DEZE SITE. JIJ EN GREENDAY2 ZIJN SLECHT OMDAT JULLIE MIJN BOMBARDEMENT OP MUNTEGU WEGDEDEN (WAT JIJ EERST STEUNDE)Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 07:17 (UTC) Lees eens het artikel Tweede Burgeroorlog helemaal door (dag 2). Je zult zien dat er wel degelijk staat dat je Muntego hebt gebombardeerd. Wat jij deed, was heel Muntego slopen. Dat klopt niet. Want Berlijn en Munchen en Londen werden 5 jaar lang gebombardeerd en die waren nog min of meer heel na de Tweede Wereldoorlog. En dan wil je zeggen dat jij in één bombardement een hele stad kunt bombarderen? Lijkt mij niet erg realistisch. Greenday verwijderde jouw invoegingen: misschien was dat fout. Maar jij draaide alles voortdurend terug. Had je het er niet bij kunnen laten zitten en gewoon met ons kunnen praten? Dan waren we er vast wel uit gekomen met z'n allen. En "officieel" heb je Muntego wel degelijk gebombardeerd, en er vielen ook slachtoffers, dat heb ik geregeld. Ik zal het voor je opschrijven, zie: Muntego. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:21 (UTC) ::Mag ik ook mijn zegje (vraagje)? Pierlot, waarom ga je niet eens langs bij Ziltland, het is daar al zo lang stil, je kan er misschien tot rust komen. Laat je toch niet door iedereen opjagen. Sapere aude man, kop op! Aesopos sep 21, 2009 07:24 (UTC) :::Goed idee, Aesopos. En Doc Magnus, ik weet dat het frustrerend is maar ga alsjeblieft nooit en te nimmer schelden of erger nog in kapitaal schrijven (lol, nee, natuurlijk is dat eerste erger), het helpt er niets en niemand op vooruit, en komt de site zeker niet ten goede, naar mijn bescheiden mening. En 't zelfde geldt voor jouw, Pierlot, je zou beter moeten weten. (Jezus, nu ga ik wel erg belerend klinken.) Dokter, je kon het niet weten, maar Pierlots blokkering opheffen was - denk ik - een beetje zoals de doos van Pandora openen. Ik ken 'm nog niet zo lang maar heb er zelf al aanvaring mee gehad en geloof dat ie al meer dan genoeg kansen heeft gekregen. Echocho sep 21, 2009 07:27 (UTC) Pardon beste mensen, ik liet me gaan. Ik vind alleen dat ik na die enorme rel van gisteren wel enige uitleg verdient heb. Het heeft me feitelijk mijn hele dag gekost en die van enkele anderen en dat vind ik toch storend. Pierlot, zie je, die kende ik nog niet. Hij vroeg me netjes hem te deblokkeren en ik zag er het kwaad niet van in. Toen gaf Bucu hem mod-rechten en toen brak de hel op aarde los. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:31 (UTC) :NU HOU JE EENS OP MENEER ERGERD Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 07:33 (UTC) Stil nou maar lotje. Anders beveilig ik je overlegpagina... :) Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 07:35 (UTC) Pierlot, waarom open je geen pizza zaak zoals je hier ooit eens deed, maar nu in Ziltland ? Vandalisme Waarom heb je onder je IP-adres weer een oorlog uitgeroepen? Hoe durf je! Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Dst was ik niet! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Maar, het is jouw IP. Gister vroeg je me jouw te unblocken. Dat deed ik - ik unblockte deze IP en je kon weer editen. Oftewel: de IP die het vandalisme pleegde, was jouw IP. Hoe verklaar je dat, Pierlot? Gebruiken meerdere mensen jouw computer of jouw IP? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:23 (UTC) :Je hebt het toen niet goed begrepen. Je moest niet Die unblokken maar iets met 807 en 809 of zoiets Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:25 (UTC) EN VERWIJDER PER DIRECT DE INFORMATIE VAN TINGE EN PIERLOT ADRIANUSZ! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:30 (UTC) Hoe kwam het dan dat je daarna toch gewoon weer kon editen? Volgens mij, beste Pierlot, ben je wel degelijk die IP. Alles wijst er ook op dat je dat bent. Kun je bewijzen dat je het niet bent? Vast niet... sorry, maar dat krijg je als je een reputatie van rotzooi schoppen hebt. Dan willen mensen je niet meer geloven. Ook niet als je wel gelijk hebt - wat ik betwijfel... Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:32 (UTC) :NEE! HET IS NIET MIJN IP SUKKEL! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:38 (UTC) Komkom... als Lotje nu niet gauw wat beleefdheid aanleert gaat hij nooit meer terugkomen op deze website. Het is uit met de smoesjes. Ik vraag netjes om een verklaring, kun je me die geven aub? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:40 (UTC) Bewijs IK ben pas actief op Wikipedia sinds 2007 (kende wikipedia geeneens in oktober 2005) en ga maar stug volhouden dat het mijn ip-adres was . HET IS HET NIET! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 15:42 (UTC) :Pierlot, wil je wat rustiger aan gaan doen? Dr. Magneet vraagt alleen maar wat je IP is hoor.. sep 21, 2009 15:43 (UTC) Lol... "Dr. Magneet"... :P Pierlot, kun je me vertellen wat je IP adres is? Dan komen we ergens. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:46 (UTC) :83.161.230.43 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 16:00 (UTC) Bedankt. Heb je de foto al gezien van jezelf, trouwens? :) Oh, over die IP: toen ik die 193. nog wat onblokkeerde kon jij ineens wel editen. Hoe zit dat precies? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:02 (UTC) :Ik KON NIET daardoor editten maar doordat Bucu dingen van autoblock unblokkerde Pierlot Adrianusz sep 21, 2009 16:03 (UTC) Suggestie Ik heb een idee voor je, als je van wikistad houdt en Engels kunt tikken, ga dan naar "Lovia", het Engelse Libertas. Ga naar de hoofdpagina en klik op "English", dan ben je er zo. Daar kun je nog bijdragen leveren, ongestoord nog wel. Wie weet kun je wel wat mooie artikeltjes schrijven. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:57 (UTC) :Hij heeft daar ook een account (en is soms ook geblokkeerd daar zelfs gweest) sep 21, 2009 16:07 (UTC)